


One of Every Kind

by Cantankerous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Kara Danvers, Sleepy Sex, Tentacles, first heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantankerous/pseuds/Cantankerous
Summary: The Multiverse consists of multiple universes existing in the same physical space, kept separate by differing vibrational speeds.On countless Earths, Kara and Alex are destined to be together. This collection of stories will explore various Earths and how they differ from Earth 38.





	1. Earth 6,000,000

**Author's Note:**

> This collection will have various stories, many of them sexual in nature. Additional tags will be added as the collection grows. There will be A/B/O, tentacles, porn stars, and time travel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is unware she's going into rut as she roughly falls asleep. Her dreams come true as she wakes up next to her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Alpha Kara, Omega Alex, Sleepy Sex)
> 
> ~Inspired by a chat with bad_pheasants

Kara twisted and turned in bed, unable to sleep. A tension filled her body like an itch that could only be satisfied by one thing. Kara knew what that one thing was: her mate. 

She sighed as she flopped onto her back. She pushed and wiggled her boxers off of her hips, unable to bear their pressure any further. Kara scratched low on her stomach, not touching her knot but just enough pressure to feel almost useful. She knew if she masturbated it would just end up with a mess in the bed and she would be no more satisfied. 

She knew her rut was coming in the next few days. It would be best to wait until she and Alex started their rut and heat leave together. They had been in sync for almost a year now.

The thought of spending a week with her mate was enough to ease the tension. Soon Alex would be all hers and nothing short of the world ending would pull them apart.

Little did Kara know, her rut was coming early. Nia and a few other women at work were currently in heat but on suppressors. They had a smell, but one that didn't even interest Kara’s alpha personality because of her bond with Alex. Yet their hormones still spoke to Kara's hormones, and Kara's rut was starting early whether she liked it or not.

Kara rolled onto her side and took Alex's pillow. She missed her mate terribly and wished Alex hadn’t had to work overnight.

Kara curled around the pillow, smelling one side and nudging her knot against the other end. Only the thought of messing up Alex's pillow kept Kara from humping it. She pulled the pillow up closer to her face and breathed in. Her partner's soothing scent calmed her until she was able to fall asleep.

*

Kara woke in the dark. She didn’t know the time, but that was not important. She also didn’t know where Alex’s pillow had gone, but that also was not important. What was important was the pillow had been replaced with the soft body of her mate.

Kara's heart leapt, as did her knot. Alex was home early.

She settled back down and enjoyed being around her mate, their bodies spooning with Kara as the big spoon. Instead of falling back to sleep, Kara slowly began to wake up. She became aware that her knot was between Alex's thighs. Her knot felt harder than it had been when she fell asleep, and Kara’s earlier need seemed to multiply.

At that moment, Kara realized her rut had come early. There was no denying how much she needed to be inside of Alex. She unconsciously started undulating against her.

Kara could feel a hint of wetness on the topside of her knot, and her biggest regret in life, at that moment, was that Alex had gone to sleep next to her wearing underwear.

She knew it would be bad manners to slip inside her lover while she slept, and Alex did seem to be sleeping pretty hard. But perhaps her mate wouldn't mind if Kara used her thighs as friction.

It was illogical thinking, but Kara was thinking with her other head.

Kara eased her hips back and forth, using Alex's thighs to rub the length of her knot.

The lubricant she produced soon had her thighs slippery. It was soothing, especially when the head of her knot pushed through and popped back in.

Kara couldn't help but notice Alex growing wetter with her. She could smell her mate and knew Alex was enjoying this, even as she slept.

Kara decided she needed to feel Alex's wetness for herself, just once. If she could slide her knot through Alex's labia, Kara knew she would be satisfied. She could roll over and masturbate to the thought alone. Just one thrust she mentally promised.

Kara regrettably pulled her knot away and slipped her fingers beneath the edge of Alex's panties. With careful tugging, she managed to slip them below Alex's buttocks. Kara happily pushed her knot back between the thighs.

The feeling was incredible. She could feel how hot and wet Alex was on the top, the firm sensation of Alex's thighs along the sides, and the tight dampness of Alex's panties beneath her knot. It was a gratifying place to be.

The one promised thrust turned into two. Kara blamed Alex, who sighed, almost wantonly, in her sleep as Kara tried to pull away.

Maybe, Kara mused, maybe she could ease the head of her knot in without waking Alex. Her very cells seem to be crying out to be inside her mate. Just the tip wouldn't wake Alex, she decided.

Kara tried to adjust her knot so it was at Alex’s entrance. It was difficult. The underwear kept Alex’s thighs locked together, making it hard to maneuver. Usually, in this position, she had one of Alex’s thighs pulled back across her legs or she held the leg up in the air. 

She knew Alex would open up and accept her knot if she could pull Alex’s thigh up. Yet the underwear prevented it. Kara wondered if it would make Alex feel tighter if she kept her thighs locked together. The thought made Kara spill out as her arousal increased.

Kara growled in frustration. She thrust a few more times between Alex's thighs, trying to decide what to do. Alex might hate her if she ripped up a favorite pair of panties without expressed permission. They have had the discussion before.

She curled around Alex, pushing her knees up. As she shifted lower, her knot was able to reach an angle that allowed her access to Alex's entrance. She nearly wept in happiness, and one part of her did.

Yet she hesitated. Should she really enter her mate while she was still asleep? Everything up to this point showed how exhausted Alex was. She had not awakened during any of the frotting.

Her fears vanished as Alex's hand came back to pat her hip. “It’s okay.”

It was a sleepy mutter, but Kara was left with no doubt on the consent as Alex urged her hips forward. The movement eased a fraction of her knot inside.

“Alex,” Kara gasped, pressing her forehead into Alex’s shoulder as she pushed inside of her mate. It was hot, tight, and exactly where Kara needed to be.

Alex's underwear limited her movements, but being inside was enough for Kara. She did fuzzily wonder how she would get her knot inside when it started to swell. Alex was already so tight from her thighs being trapped together. But that was a problem for future Kara she decided. 

She sucked and nipped on Alex’s shoulder as she enjoyed being inside of her mate. Yet, Kara being inside with little movements wasn’t enough for Alex. She tugged the edge of her underwear. “Off.”

Kara's heart raced. Permission granted. 

With a quick pull, the underwear strap broke away and Alex tossed her leg back over Kara’s. The space allowed Kara absolute control of the pace and depth of their mating. She chose long thrusts, pulling out to the head before sinking back in. Her slow, deep pace seemed to please them both.

Alex reached back to find Kara’s hand and brought it around to her front. They both groaned as Kara’s fingers found her swollen clitoris.

With Kara’s fingers set to task, Alex brought her hand back to keep guiding Kara’s hips. Her nails dug in as Kara started to sink her knot inside. 

“Rao, I love you,” Kara moaned, her fingers softly pinching Alex’s clitoris. Alex’s declaration of love caught in her throat as she orgasmed around Kara’s knot and fingers. Kara started coming inside of her as soon as they tied. 

The waves of pleasure took some moments to pass. Alex was grateful when Kara’s fingers fell away from her clit to circle her stomach. She wasn’t ready for multiple orgasms so soon after waking up.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked when she caught her breath. She waited for Kara's answer and chuckled when she felt soft, even breaths across her shoulder. Kara had fallen asleep, her knot still inside of her.

Thoroughly amused, Alex stretched out to grab her phone, trying not to disturb her lover. With one free hand, she texted the company they used for their sync that it had started earlier than planned. A beta would arrive in the morning with more than enough food and hydration to last them a week. She then alerted work she wouldn’t be on call as long as she thought she would be. 

Alex grinned. Kara’s rut starting early was a secret blessing. They might even get to go on a vacation with the extra days they took off. They would definitely need to purchase new sheets by the end of it.

She settled a hand across the one wrapped protectively around her stomach. “I love you, too.”


	2. Earth 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has recently discovered she has an extra Kryptonian organ, and though it is extremely embarrassing, she decides to tell Alex. The thing is, Alex already knows about Kara's tentacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kara has tentacles)

Alex pushed into the apartment as soon as Kara opened the door. She quickly took stock of the situation. “What’s wrong? You sounded so distressed over the phone.”

Kara fidgeted, unable to look at her. “We...we should probably sit down to have this talk.”

Alex cocked her head. “Or you could just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, _I_ need to sit down,” Kara said. She settled on the couch, placing a pillow over her lap. “There is something I need to tell you. Something I’ve been keeping from you for a month now.”

Alex moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her. “You’ve been keeping something from me for a month? Kara, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I just didn’t know how to say this, Alex,” Kara cried. She turned her head, blinking away tears. “You’re going to think I’m a freak.”

“What? No!” Alex asserted. She switched positions to settle beside Kara on the couch. “After everything I’ve seen, do you honestly believe I could think you were a freak? I’ve seen you eat food combinations that would make pregnant individuals wrinkle their noses.”

Kara tried to smile but failed. “Don’t hate me, Alex. I knew this was a possibility since childhood. It was supposed to have years ago and when it didn’t, I thought I was free from worry. But, it happened a month ago. So on top of everything else, I’m a late bloomer.”

Alex slid a hand under the pillow to rest on Kara’s thigh. “Hey. Just tell me. I promise I could never hate you.”

Kara took a deep breath. “You know that on Krypton, we are created and shaped by the Codex before being raised in the Birthing Matrix.”

Alex nodded.

“Only the most desirable traits are selected from millions of years of evolution. Our roles are known from the moment the Codex decides to create us. I was to be placed in the Justice Guild as a member of the House of El. Being an adjudicator, like my mother, requires unparalleled intelligence to fairly judge the people of Krypton as well as other species who come into our system. The Codex selected every genetic trait to increase my intelligence.”

“Beauty and intelligence beyond compare and you still made B’s in Literature,” Alex teased, trying to lighten the mood. She could feel how tense Kara was beneath her hand.

“Because it’s stupid the color of the wallpaper has to mean something,” Kara complained, still bitter of the grade. “Why can’t yellow just be the color yellow?”

Alex waited for Kara to smile at her, to share a moment of amusement, but the moment didn’t come.

“I already knew of your vast intelligence, Kara. What is making you so unsettled?”

“The Codex and genetic splicing aren’t perfect. Those selected for intelligence modifiers have a chance of acquiring an extra organ from our prehistoric period. It’s a sensory organ, almost entirely sentient. We’re supposed to know if we have this by puberty. When puberty came and went, I thought I didn’t have the organ. But a month ago, I discovered it. I really need you to not freak out or hate me, Alex.”

“I’m not freaking out and once again, I could never hate you,” Alex exclaimed. “Why would I freak out over an extra organ?”

“Because of where it is and what it looks like,” Kara mumbled. She stared at the pillow on her lap. “The organ is inside of me, but it can partially externally extend. It’s located in my pelvic region and it looks like…it looks like…”

“Like a sea creature. Tentacles,” Alex finished.

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Yes! How did you know?”

Alex chuckled, “Because I have known since puberty.”

Midvale, nine years prior.

Alex furiously toweled her hair. This was the fourth night in a row that Kara had taken _forever_ in the bathroom. Because it took the alien so long, Alex had been forced to go to sleep with her hair damp each night. She was ready to nail her list of grievances to her mother’s door like Martin Luther and separate from the household.

She stormed into their bedroom, ready to give Kara a piece of her mind. She found the major annoyance of her life passed out face-up in bed, half her body hanging off the edge.

Alex felt her anger slowly fading away. Kara had been strangely tired the past few days with nowhere near her normal amount of energy. She hoped Kara wasn’t coming down with a human cold despite Clark’s assurances nothing could affect a Kryptonian’s immune system on Earth.

Alex moved to ease Kara’s leg and arm back on the twin-sized bed. She froze as she reached to adjust the covers because the covers were moving on their own accord. Her annoyance flared. “Kara, stop messing around.”

Kara didn’t stir but the covers that haphazardly covered her stomach did.

Alex wanted to believe that Kara was scratching, except she could see both of her hands on the bed.

She closed her eyes. Her brain went to the dark side of the internet.

“Please don’t be alien tentacles. Please don’t be alien tentacles,” Alex whispered as she pulled the covers away.

It was difficult to say which jumped more in fear: Alex or the alien tentacles wiggling out of the top of Kara’s pajama bottoms.

“Oh my god,” Alex gasped, dropping the covers. She quickly snatched them up again to get a closer look. There were fewer tentacles than; some had retreated in fear.

“What the actual hell, Kara?”

Yet Kara remained asleep. More tentacles emerged as Alex held the covers up. She counted all that appeared. There were eight roughly the same size as one of her fingers, and one lone skinny tentacle that probably shared the same circumference as a drinking straw. All the appendages moved in the direction of her hand holding the covers away. 

Her skin crawled as one of them touched her. She wasn’t disgusted by the discovery, just unsettled. “This is so out of my comfort zone. I really hope you aren’t Kara’s sex parts.”

The eight larger tentacles quickly pulled away while the smaller one continued to explore her hand. She watched as the eight started to wiggle and make a sign. She gasped when she realized the rude gesture they were making. “Fuck you too!”

The smaller tendril stiffened and moved to tangle around some of the others, trying to tie them up and undo the rude sign. Alex threw the covers back down and went to her side of the room. It was clear Kara hated her, even in her sleep.

Present Day, National City.

Kara pressed the pillow harder on her lap, forcing Alex to move her hand away. “I’ve been displaying my _kolirahms_ since I was sixteen? And you never told me?”

Alex held her hands up at the accusation. “Hey. I thought you knew. I didn’t say anything because I thought you would be embarrassed they were coming out at night. I thought they were the result of nocturnal emissions.”

Kara wrinkled her nose and tried to move further away on the couch despite being against the arm. “They are _not_ the equivalent of morning wood. They’re not even a reproductive organ.”

“Truly?” Alex was fascinated. She had never known their actual purpose; she had never been able to discover information on them in any of her Kryptonian research.

Kara blushed. “Well, one of them can be used for reproduction, but that’s beside the point.”

“Kara, I would have told you if I had known you hadn’t known. I thought you were fully aware and using them to express emotions you couldn’t verbally express to me.”

Confusion covered Kara’s face. “You don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”

Kara shook her head.

“Let me explain.”

Midvale, nine years prior.

Alex sneered as she walked into the bedroom to find Kara passed out again and her covers moving. She went over to toss the covers back. She had found the nine tentacles liked to be out in the open. She had no idea why she humored them, but she suspected it was because she would never get to see them otherwise.

Kara was extremely secretive and protective of her body. She wouldn’t even undress if Alex was in the room, and she always changed in the showers during gym class. Alex had certainly never seen any suspicious bulges between Kara’s legs during any other times. She had to admit it was a strange action: frequently looking between her adopted sister’s legs.

It had been quite a shock to Alex to find out the tentacles were between Kara’s legs where her own vulva was located. Once, the tentacles had pushed Kara’s pants down, and Alex had gotten more than an eyeful when she pulled the covers back.

She had quickly recovered them and gave the tentacles a firm talking to about protecting Kara’s modesty. Alex was working with the hypothesis the tentacles were sentient. Since then, the tentacles had never pulled Kara’s pants down again.

The eight larger tentacles cowered in fear while the ninth one reached out to touch her. Alex wanted to give it a friendly pet. It was the friendliest and thus her favorite. However, Alex didn’t know how Kara would respond to her nether appendages being felt while she slept.

“I wanted to apologize for last weekend and the incident with the stuffed octopus.”

Three of the eight disappeared inside of Kara’s pants while the others huddled together. Only the ninth remained unaffected. 

After weeks of rude gestures, Alex had purposed a stuffed octopus and snipped off one of its legs in front of the tentacles as a sign of what she would do if they didn’t start being polite to her. The tentacles had been demure ever since.

“I would never hurt you on purpose. I promise.”

Alex left them alone for the rest of the night. The following week Kenny Li was murdered and through the tragedy, Kara and Alex formed a better relationship. From that moment until Alex left for college, all the tentacles were happy and eager to greet Alex in the rare evenings they appeared.

Present Day, National City

“They…made rude gestures?” Kara whispered, feeling as if her cheeks would burst into flames. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay. I figured it was a Freudian thing: id vs ego. They were showing emotions you couldn’t such as you were upset with me. After Kenny, they were friendly because we were friends.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Kara rubbed her face. “Would you like to meet them properly?”

“Your _colorhams_?”

“ _Kolirahms_ and yes.”

Alex smiled. “Sure.”

The smile quickly vanished as Kara stood up, the pillow dropping to the floor, and started removing her baggy sweatpants. It was on her lips to tell Kara she didn’t have to disrobe before Kara was disrobed.

Alex ogled her first uncovered sight of Kara’s tentacles since she was a teenager. “Well, …they look the same.”

“They don’t change after presenting. They seem sentient because they are part of my nervous system and use mostly unconscious thought processes to work. I’m not telling them to move now. They simply wish too. They’d like to greet you with a ‘handshake’ of sorts.”

Alex tried to keep her face completely blank. For so long she had considered the tentacles part of Kara’s reproductive system, and now Kara was asking her to touch them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Alex said, in her official agent voice.

The eight tentacles reached out to shake her hand. 

Alex looked for her old favorite after the eight released her hand. “Where is the other one?”

Kara froze, looking mortified. “There is no other one.”

Alex arched a brow. She knew when Kara was lying. “Kara.”

Kara reached down to grab the pillow and recovered her tentacles. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Kara, it’s okay. You can show me.”

Alex slowly removed the pillow and patted Kara’s leg. “It’s okay, I promise”

The alien let out a long breath and slowly the ninth, skinny tentacle extended from between her legs. It went immediately went to Alex and curled around her fingers, seemingly happy.

“See? There’s nothing wrong with it?”

“Oh, course there is something wrong, Alex!” Kara cried, covering her face. “Do you know what this would have made me on Krypton? A nerd with sushi, if you can excuse my rough Kryptonese translation. But to have any other than eight _kolirahm_ would and does make me a freak. I’m a genetic disgrace. The Codex would have terminated me in the matrix had it known. My family would have paid a fortune for a secret, off-planet surgery to remove the extra one.”

Alex winced in empathy and the other eight tentacles tried to cover and protect the ninth one.

“It doesn’t serve a purpose, Alex. It’s useless! It’s a reminder of all the shame I would have brought my family.”

The ninth tentacle started to shiver, distressed. Alex grabbed it in a firm hold, causing Kara to gasp.

“This one is my favorite. I won’t have you badmouthing my friends.”

The other eight tentacles swarmed jealously around Alex’s hand while their owner remained flabbergasted.

“Your favorite?”

“Yes.”

“Favorite?”

“Yes.”

“You have a favorite among my _kolirahms_?”

“Yes, and it’s this one. It liked me before you did.” Alex gave it a friendly squeeze.

Kara blushed from various sensations. “I always liked you. Even when I didn’t.”

Alex softly smiled, feeling her heart warm. She decided to switch the conversation before they became overwhelmed in affirming their feelings.

“So all eggheads on Krypton had these squids?” Alex asked, untangling her hand from the tentacles.

Kara groaned, “Alex. Stop.”

“Are they seemingly as intelligent as you?” The tentacles all seemed to face Kara for an answer. “Can they learn sign language? Modified sign language, of course, since you only have nine.”

The tentacles flailed in every direction, completely distraught a method of communication had been available over the years and they had missed out.

Kara looked at her lap and sighed. “Look what you did.”

“What did I do?” Alex exclaimed. “You’re the one who never taught them sign language.”

“I didn’t know about them until a month ago!”

“Not my fault. It’s your responsibility to educate them now.”

Alex would remember those words when she walked in on Kara pants-less sitting on the couch a month later. One of the tentacles was holding a glass of wine, six held up a book on Kara’s lap, and the eight ran along the pages. The ninth one waved at Alex when she entered.

“What are you doing?”

Kara looked confused and gestured at the television. “Watching Netflix, obviously.”

“That’s not what it looks like.”

Kara looked down. “Oh. They’re learning to read Braille now that they’ve mastered sign language, and they like the smell of wine for some reason.”

“Of course they do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. 
> 
> Amazing thanks to Toppe for the image. Additional artwork and such can be found over at toppeninjinn on Tumblr.


	3. Earth 3,000,000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has solar-flared. All she wants to do is take a nap with Alex. She brings every soft item in her apartment to the bed for the nap. It's clear to Alex and Kara, much later, she was nesting in preparation for her first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First heat, Omega Kara, Alpha Alex)
> 
> ~Inspired by (and slight spin-off of) an upcoming bad_pheasants story.

“Hey, we’re home.”

Kara heard and understood the words. Yet she didn’t want to leave the comfort of the car. She was sleepy, the car was warm, the seats were comfortable, and it smelled wonderful. She whimpered when the car shut off, turning off the heater.

Alex reached into the back to grab the Chinese takeout before exiting the vehicle. Kara grumbled as she undid her seatbelt. Now the wonderful smell had faded.

“You’ll feel better once you get inside,” Alex promised, opening Kara’s door for her. “You need food, rest, and lots of sunshine to recharge from your solar-flare.”

“ _You_ need sunshine,” Kara retorted but took Alex’s offered hand to get out of the car. “You would think I would be used to this by now. I will never understand how you humans can live like this.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “We mere, weak humans take it one day at a time.”

Kara impulsively wrapped her adopted sister into a hug. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re the strongest person I know, Alex. The best person with the largest heart.”

Kara nuzzled into the side of Alex’s neck and inhaled. The smell was back. Kara had thought she had experienced every smell on Earth and with far more prowess than any human. But perhaps there were things only non-super powered individuals could smell.

Alex pulled away, flushed from the compliment. “Let’s get you inside.”

*

Kara stretched out on the couch and rubbed her stomach. “That was delicious.”

Alex picked up empty containers to take to the trash. “It’s shocking how much you can still eat when your powers are gone.”

“A girl has to regain her energy somehow,” Kara argued. She twisted and turned on the couch until she was able to pull the fuzzy throw out from under her. She roughly covered herself and closed her eyes. It was almost perfect, but something was off.

“Why do clothes feel weird?” She complained when she realized the problem. She grunted as she reached down to pull off her dress socks.

“You’re just not used to the sensation without powers. All work clothes are uncomfortable as soon as you get home,” Alex laughed. She walked around; opening curtains to allow more sunlight in. “Go change into your pajamas. You’re not going back up to Catco and risk getting another cold.”

Kara carped about having to get up, getting colds, and other human maladies as she went into the side area to change. She frowned as she looked at her clean, laundry in their respective baskets. She hated folding and putting away clothes on a normal day. She certainly didn’t have the energy now, nor did she have the energy to dig through the baskets for her favorite pair of pajamas. She dumped each of them on the bed and pushed them around until she found the items she was looking for.

Kara sighed as her scratchy professional clothes and supersuit left her body and put on her soft, pajamas.

Her bed never looked more inviting as it did at that moment. The fight had been long and arduous. She had used all her heat vision to destroy the new Cadmus weaponry that had locked onto the DEO headquarters. She had almost lost all of her friends and Alex. She had also almost died. She deserved a rest, she decided.

Kara fell face-first into her bed and squirmed around.

“Kara?” Alex asked, peeking around the corner. She rushed to the side of the bed, fearing Kara had collapsed. “Are you okay?”

Kara hummed and rolled onto her side. She patted the space she had made. “Lay down with me.”

Alex eyed the laundry-covered bed. “Are you serious? What happened here?”

“I need a nap. _You_ need a nap. The clothes need a nap. It’s a three-way win.”

Alex crossed her arms, squaring her shoulders. “I don’t need a nap, Kara.”

Kara used her secret weapon. She pouted. “Please?”

Alex held out as long as she could. Finally, she sighed and kicked off her shoes.

“Fine. This is ridiculous though, sleeping on clothes.”

She settled on her back and closed her eyes. Kara laid down half on top of her, wrapping an arm around her middle. She buried her face into Alex’s shoulder. “I almost lost you.”

Alex opened her eyes and regarded the ceiling. “I almost lost you too.”

Kara had passed out, mid-flight, after she solar-flared. The eight seconds she fell through the sky, plummeting to her death, were the longest eight seconds of Alex’s life. She secretly wiped away tears after J’onn caught Kara at the last possible moment.

“Get some sleep, Kara. Maybe you will have regained your powers after this afternoon nap in the sun…on your clothes.”

“I need more comfortable clothes,” Kara said, shifting off of her hip to pull out a balled-up cardigan that had been digging into her side.

Alex made a sound of agreement. She hadn’t intended to fall asleep, but her adrenaline rush wore off. It left her feeling just as exhausted as Kara.

Kara wanted to join Alex in sleep, but something was wrong. The bed wasn’t comfortable enough. She regrettably eased away from Alex’s side and went to gather more soft padding for her bed. Ten minutes, eight pillows, four furniture cushions, nine towels, six sheets, and twelve blankets later, Kara was satisfied.

*

Alex jolted awake and was instantly aware of four things. One, it was dark. Two, a tent had seemly been erected over Kara’s bed. Three, her knot was partially extended. Finally, the fourth and most important was the sweet smell coming from Kara.

“Fuck,” Alex whispered. This was a dangerous situation, and she should have seen it coming. Kara was nesting and Alex had accepted the invitation into her nest. She could already imagine her alpha and omega friends berating her for missing the signs. The only reasonable defense Alex had was that she had never been invited into an omega’s nest where the omega included her own clothes. She knew that was a rare nesting event, almost always reserved for mated pairs.

Kara, as if sensing Alex was awake, started to stir. She felt hot and disoriented.

“Alex?” Kara tugged on her clothes. “I think I caught another cold.”

Alex quietly cursed the universe. How was she going to deal with this? Should she lie and leave Kara to deal with it? Could she stay and abstain? She knew the question was ludicrous even as she thought it. It was too late for her to take blockers, not after hours of inhaling Kara’s scent.

She would explain to Kara what was happening, call any heat buddy Kara asked for, and then leave. If she did so quickly, she would avoid any alpha possessiveness that was soon to take over her hormones.

“Kara? Kara, listen to me. You don’t have a cold.”

Kara tugged her shirt up. “It feels like one. I have a fever.”

“You do, but it’s not a cold. You’re going into heat.”

Kara blinked, taking in the statement. She then bolted upright, outraged. “That’s impossible!”

“It’s not. You know it’s not. You have omega genetics.”

“I have never gone into heat in my entire life because of your yellow sun. It was a natural occurrence on Krypton when Rao is in a certain position. However, I can assure you, that Rao is nowhere near _Shom_. So how could you possibly think that?”

Alex was grateful the dark hid her blush. “You smell, Kara. And I’m…responding.”

Kara’s brain had its own flare out as she processed the words. Alex, who was an alpha, responding to Kara’s supposed scent meant that Alex’s clitoris was…

“No!” Kara interrupted her own thought process. “I can’t be going into heat. It’s never happened and it’s not time to now. I didn’t go into heat the last time I solar-flared.”

“I agree that’s a solid point, Kara, but I know what’s happening. We need to find you a partner or get you prepared to stay alone. Perhaps this is a stress heat.”

“Stress heats only happen when…” Kara faltered. They both knew stress heats only occurred when an omega had undergone a stressful ordeal and they were near someone they trusted beyond words. The short heat was the body’s way of sending up a distress signal for their mate to come provide food, comfort, protection, and…sex. It was a biological response to an omega’s simple desire to be reassured that everything would be okay.

“I didn’t go into heat last time!” Kara protested again, crossing her arms.

“You were into James at the moment,” Alex pointed out, sitting up. “And perhaps interested in Lucy too. Those were two alphas plus my scent. I’m sure so many scents prevented you from entering a stress heat. Or…perhaps you didn’t trust me enough then. That makes sense too.”

Alex grunted as she was tackled. She tried to keep her knot from extending further as Kara pinned her to the bed, mixing their scents.

“It doesn’t make any sense at all! I trust you more than anyone on this planet, Alex. How many times do I have to tell you that you are the only reason I felt at home here? That you are the only reason this is home?”

“You solar-flared not long after you found out I had been lying and working for the DEO for years. Perhaps, for a moment, you didn’t trust me as much as you previously did or do now. And I can understand that. But we’re better now.”

“Stronger together?” Kara asked, her voice cracking.

“Stronger together,” Alex pledged. Kara fell on top of her, causing Alex to grunt again. Kara was still heavy, with or without powers. Yet, Alex didn’t protest the weight. “It will be okay, Kara. It only lasts a day at most.”

“Can you stay?”

They both knew the correct answer to that question. Alex could almost imagine it flying out of the extravagant nest Kara had made as she said the wrong answer. “Yes. I’ll stay.”

*

As fast as stress-heats come and leave, the heat is slowly built over time.

The pair huddled in the nest. Kara waited as long as she could before she started shedding her clothes. Alex tried to move very little. Her knot was fully extended and it throbbed every time Kara accidentally brushed it as they cuddled.

In the distant reaches of her mind, Alex thought she would be able to stay by Kara’s side without sleeping with her. She would be the alpha to hold Kara, give her comfort, and maybe Kara could grind off on her hip. She would be steadfast through it all.

“Alex,” Kara whispered in the dark and tugged on her shirt. “You’re sweating. Take this off.”

Alex conceded it was a reasonable request for her to lose her shirt. She had sweated through it and it was leaving a damp spot in the nest. She hadn’t intended for Kara to take her bra off as well, her nipples hardening in the air. They lay back down.

Moments or maybe hours later, Kara tugged on her pants. There was no leaving or fighting the heat at this point. Kara had chosen her above everyone else to share this with, even subconsciously. The only consequences of this would be between them emotionally. It was well researched that stress heats never resulted in pregnancy.

Alex removed her pants and briefs. Her knot ached as it flopped free, slapping back to her stomach. She would have been more embarrassed had Kara not thrown a leg over her hips, and she could feel the heat and wetness against her leg.

More time passed. The nest was warm and dark. It shielded them from the dangers of the world. Alex was uncertain as to exactly when the head of her knot had entered Kara. She recalled cuddles turning into skin kisses. She assumed they had changed positions because she was on top, hovering over Kara. Kara’s arms and legs were wrapped around her, her face pressed into Alex’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Kara whispered, using her legs to pull Alex further inside. She kissed the skin in front of her. “Just go slow. You’re bigger than everyone else.”

Alex’s chest burned with shameful pride. It wasn’t a contest, but it still felt good to be the largest. She also felt silly that she was being comforted at that moment, instead of the other way around. But, she cast that thought aside. Stress heats were meant to soothe both partners after a troubling experience. She needed this as much as Kara did. Sliding her knot inside meant Kara was here, alive, and with her.

She was almost fully sheathed. There was only an inch left, but Kara didn’t know if she could take anymore. She hadn’t lied or exaggerated. Alex was longer and thicker than every other alpha or male beta she had engaged in intercourse with.

Alex didn’t push or rush. Her heart was already overwhelmed with what they were experiencing. She placed kisses across Kara’s forehead and cheeks. She hoped Kara was feeling what she felt. She tried to express it.

“You’re everything to me, Kara. Not just now because we’re doing this. But you have always been everything. You’re the best thing to come into my life and I couldn’t be happier. You feel like home, Kara.”

Kara tilted her head to kiss her. They hadn’t shared a kiss until that moment, but it was the perfect moment for them. The kiss paused briefly for a moan as the last inch of Alex’s knot eased in, a new warmth and wetness welcoming her.

Neither thrust nor set any sort of pace. They kissed and occasionally ground into each other. Eventually, the heat scent and stimulation built up. Alex came first, pouring inside of Kara, and swelled up. Kara’s orgasm soon followed, tying them together.

They settled into an embrace. Kara trailed her fingertips up and down Alex’s back as far as she could reach. She couldn’t recall being happier. 

She would think the same a few hours later when Alex came back into the nest would food and drinks. 

She would think it yet again when they mated once more before her stress heat ended. 

She would think ‘I can’t recall being happier’, at least once a day every day, after Alex confessed she was in love with her.


End file.
